An e-commerce company may provide an online marketplace that makes products and inventory from multiple, third-party merchants available for purchase by consumers through a consolidated shopping website. The online marketplace may provide consumers with the convenience of shopping for a variety of different types, makes, and models of products from a single product catalog through a familiar user interface. In addition to making the new inventory of third-party merchants available for sale, the online marketplace may further provide merchants and consumers the opportunity to resell their used items through the same shopping experience and user interface. The listings for used items may be presented to consumers side-by-side with item descriptions, technical specifications, customer reviews, ratings, pricing, and other information of the new item available from the product catalog.
Offering resale opportunities may provide additional revenues to the e-commerce company implementing the online marketplace. The e-commerce company may strive to inform value-conscious users of the resale opportunities that exist and encourage consumers to return to the online marketplace to resell their used items, purchased through the online marketplace or elsewhere, in order to increase the revenues generated from resale. In addition, with an increasing awareness of the importance of reducing pointless waste, consumer habits may be progressing from disposable purchases to a more conservation/recycle-minded approach.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.